Big Three Back In Time
by erinwritesfanfics
Summary: What happenes when The Big Three gets sent back in time to Camp Half-Blood to read the Mark of Athena?
1. Intro

**Hey guys, another new fanfiction. Lol i need to finish my other ones... but i want to start this! All of them will get done in moderation, not to worry my followers. In the meantime, look at this new fanfic I brought you! Oh, and this has no relations to my other Fanfics.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO. Rick Riordan does.**

_Luke's POV:_

I was eating my super-healthy food when it happened. When _she _came. I thought I would never see her again. She died up at the top of that hill. When the monsters came after Me, _her, _and Annabeth. It was Thalia. And she was in the Mess Hall during Dinner. The dead center. It was a bright light that I saw when the two people appeared.

When it happened I got up, not realizing who these people actually are, I said, "Who are you? Then I gasped. It _was _her. It was Thalia!

There was another person with her but my vision tunneled. the girl that died, and maybe I had a bit of a crush on, was here! I surged forward and hugged her, She was near tears and hugged me back.

"Thalia... how?" I said when we released.

"I'll explain later, mostly because I don't know myself..." She looked to her right.

The boy at her right was maybe a year younger, he had olive pale skin and dark brown eyes. His hair was black and long, but it made way for his eyes. He was wearing an aviator's jacket and some loose jeans. He had bags under his eyes, and he didn't look all that happy. Now, don't get me wrong. It's not like I'm saying he's _never _happy. No, it looked like something affected him on the inside in his emotions. I saw the same in Thalia.

Thalia said to the boy, "Nico, what are we doing in Camp Half-Blood? _Old _Camp Half-Blood."

That took me off guard. They were from the future? Well, either way, Thalia was back. I liked that.

Nico said, "I don't know."

I was about to ask what's wrong, because of the looks on their faces, but then Annabeth came up running and tackled Thalia with a hug.

"I missed you so much Thalia." Annabeth whimpered. Aw, Annabeth is so sweet. She's like a little sister to me.

"I miss you too." Weird. She said it in present tense. She misses Annabeth, _right now._ Annabeth didn't seem to notice. She had tears in her eyes.

Thalia broke apart from Annabeth and continued talking to Nico. I felt a pang of jealousy, but that all went away when she said,

"So what do we do, cuz?" They were cousins. Whew. Wait, cousins?!

"Cousin?" I asked.

"I am Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades. Before the oath." He replied. _Oh. _I thought.

"Oh, lemme introduce myself." whispered Thalia. I chuckled.

"I am Thalia, daughter of Zeus, lieutenant of Artemis." Artemis' hunters?

"You're in the hunt?" I asked, hurt that she swore off boys.

"Yes." she replied. I thought for a moment. I just want her to be happy.

"Are you happy?" I asked.

She smiled, "Yes." I smiled. That was good enough for me.

She turned to Nico and said, "Why are we only here? I mean, you, me. Shouldn't... Percy be here too?"

"You know why he might not be here, Thalia. You know where he is." **A/N: Tartarus...**

Thalia frowned. "I know... I just hoped..." Then she started crying, and Annabeth and I were shocked. Thalia _never _cried in public. This must be serious.

I came to her and asked, "Who's Percy? Are you okay?"

"Percy's a friend... we just miss him alot." Nico was also frowning.

Then a bright flash appeared, campers had to look away, and I blocked Annabeth's eyes.

What appeared was a very hurt man. He had black hair and his eyes were shut. The guy, who looked around my age, had gashes all over and dirt and scratches. He needed help badly.

Thalia screamed, "Percy!" She rushed over. Huh, so that was Percy.

Nico was wide eyed and he rushed over too. Thalia was looking at Percy.

"Apollo Cabin, come! All medical equipment!" I ordered.

Annabeth was frozen. She only saw someone beat up that badly once before. And that person was Thalia. I shared a look with her, and I know we were thinking of the same memory. She was only 10. Why, oh why, did she have to see these things?

After 20 minutes, I got to see Percy again. The Mess Hall was cleared and only a couple people are now here. Others went to their cabins. He was all patched up and he looked cleaner. Thalia still seemed worried. I mean, the Percy guy was what she was upset over, why isn't she happy?

"Is something wrong?" I asked again.

"Later... I'm worried." Okay, I figured. She's worried about her friend.

"Who is he?" I said.

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, hero of Olympus." Damn, son. This guy is another Big Three child! And hero of Olympus, sounds impressive.

"Son of who?" said someone behind us. I turned, and there was Annabeth.

"Poseidon." I answered.

She scowled. "Another Big Three, great."

"Ha-ha. Come over here you little-" She giggled.

I picked her up and then she beckoned me to put her back. She went close to Percy and started looking at him. I wanted to pull her back, and I reached. But for some reason Thalia stopped me.

Annabeth looked at him and then suddenly Percy said something.

"Annerbzzth." he groaned. Annabeth looked shocked. "Is that supposed to be _me?_" She asked to noone in particular.

"Anna- annabeth!" He shot up. He had sea-green eyes.

"Where am I?" He said deadly serious. I got a bit scared.

"Luke?" he softened.

"Uh, hi man. You're from the future." I said.

He looked at my face, expecting something to be there. **A/N: Percy is looking for his scar. I made this before Luke got his scar, just so he can be all nice. :D**

He looked to my right, "Thalia" he said relieved.

"Percy!" she said. She hugged him and he hugged back.

"What are we doing here?" He asked.

"We're in the past. Are you okay? How was it in... in... _there._" Where is _there_?

"Where's Annabeth?!" He said, all of a sudden panicked. Thalia turned pale.

"I'm right here." said Annabeth.

Percy looked over at her. He smiled, but it was pained.

"I'm sorry Annabeth, but I mean the one in my current time." He put an arm on her shoulder. I'm pretty protective over Annabeth, but I decided it was okay. This guy seemed to know her pretty well.

He got up, and then stumbled.

"Whoa, whoa." Thalia said. "You stay right here."

"Annabeth! She needs me! How will she survive without me Thalia? Her ankle, and..." He sounded so guilty, like it was his fault.

Annabeth spoke up, "Survive? I can do that by myself!"

"No, no, no. You need me. I can't tell you where you are, but I _have _to get back there!" Thalia frowned.

"You know I can't let you back in there." She said. Where?! I thought. I said it too.

"In... in... should I tell them Percy?" she asked.

"Yes, why not." He asked, not caring. Just worried.

"Tartarus. They were in Tartarus." She stated, about to cry.


	2. Infirmary

**Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't upated but I'm taking summer classes so it's kinda hard... and i'm not **_**dumb**_**, i'm just getting ahead. Thanks for all the feedback! I got tons of followers and favorites, not many reviews, but to know you guys are active is enough! Here's more of this, hope you enjoy!**

**Previously...**

_"Tartarus. They were in Tartarus." She stated, about to cry._

**Annabeth's POV:**

My face and Luke's instantly went grim. We knew what Tartarus was. All the campers did. The counselors would try to hide it to the little ones that have to come... but I knew.

Luke stumbled on his words, "Tar-tartarus. Oh, Thalia I'm so sorry." He went in for a hug, and Thalia was crying in his chest. Percy's eyes went dark-green instead of the usual sea-green happy eyes we've seen so far. Percy tried to get up again, desperate. He fell.

"Ow!" He stated.

"What did I say!" Thalia cry-scolded. She helped him back up on the cot.

"You know I have to make sure she's safe Thalia." He said so scary I backed up subconsciously.

Thalia tried to make out the words, "Annabeth will be fine.. she has to."

_Annabeth..._ Of course! I didn't notice it before, but, _I'm _the one stuck in dang Tartarus with him! What a foolish, bone-headed, seaweed brained, mistake!

_Seaweed brained? I'm going nuts! _I thought to myself.

I stumbled. Luke caught me. I looked up at him, "I'll be in Tartarus when I'm older... no... That's basically a death sentence Luke!"

Thalia winced, as did Percy. Maybe for different reasons. **A/N: Percy because she basically just said Annabeth (future) would die, Thalia because of that and the words **_**death **_**and **_**Luke**_**. Clever, huh? Nah.**

Luke looked at me, probably pity or just plain sadness. "It-It'll be alright Annie. I promise." He hugged me, and I just frowned in his shirt.

Percy looked up. "Please." He said aloud. "Some kind of sign that she's safe." Weirdly and Abnormally, the gods responded. A paper flew down. I picked it up and read aloud,

_Dear confused ones, _

_We have brought the children of the big three down to read a book with you, but that's later. Now let's explain. Present Annabeth (Your Annabeth, Percy.) is safe with us. She is resting, and healing more at the minute, Thanks Apollo. We will bring the book when Percy is healed enough to walk and normally communicate. Oh. and other people will come in due time._

_ -The Fates._

Percy had a huge grin on his face, and he let out a sigh of relief.

"Annabeth... she's okay." He said, Thalia was smiling too.

Nico came in and Thalia quickly informed him about the recent happenings.

"Lemme see the note." He remarked.

Nico read the note and was then satisfied, he hugged Percy and Thalia, he was really happy. He looked more radiant than when he first entered, now his eyes instead of looking black, looked brown, getting rid of the allusion.

"Why am I so important in all of this?" I asked, wanting to know. Percy blushed, and I don't know why.

The others looked at me and Nico said, "Maybe this _book _that we'll read later will explain."

"Alright..." I looked at Percy. "Why am I so important to _you?_" He blushed again.

"Oh um... guys?" He squeaked. Luke and I shared a look.

Thalia plastered a grin to her face, "Oh, you and Percy! The best of friends! That's ah... it."

"Okay..." I said, totally unconvinced. The sea spawn and I were _friends? _Call me crazy, but as a child of Athena, I find that highly improbable. I'm a child of Athena! Hello? Athens ring a bell? Parents are immortal enemies! I then got a bit angry but more confused and frustrated.

"Why are we in Tartarus in the first place?!" I said, confused. I hate being confused and uninformed.

Thalia, Nico, and Percy all shared a look. Then Nico said something that shocked me,

"Be glad Percy fell with you." He didn't say it coldly, more like in a be-glad-you're-not-dead! I am too! Kind of way.

Was he implying that this was _my _fault?! No way. I looked at Luke. He was probably thinking something like, "Wow you were dumb enough to do that?" He looked at me teasingly.

I smiled but hit him in the arm, "Ow!" He yelped. Percy was for some reason staring at us longingly. I'll never understand that boy...

Percy laid down on the cot. Luke went out to attend to some counselor needs, and Nico and Thalia went to talk in private. Soon it was just Percy and I in the Infirmary, besides other injured and sick patients, with Nurses.

"So... how's it going?" I asked, trying to save myself from an appending awkward silence.

"Good, I feel a lot more relieved because of that letter. And being out of... there." He looked at me for a response.

I shivered. "I'm going in Tartarus in the future..." He leaned forward and faced me upright.

"It's okay, I'm with you there. I will protect you in that horrible place..." He said quietly.

I thanked him, must of been hard... as any normal curious 10-year old child of Athena would do I asked, "How... how was it there?" Yeah, talk more about the horrid place, Annabeth.

He scrunched his eyebrows, probably trying to find something to say. I don't blame him, I would be lost for words too.

"All of your nightmares... combined. All monsters you have faced would be there, and ready to fight you, while you are not. It's not fun." I cringed. As any normal demigod, I get nightmares. I couldn't imagine with this child of the _Big Three_ would get.

"Oh... that's bad." Way to point out the obvious!

"Yeah... it's getting late, you better go rest up." He suggested.

"Oh, yeah! I should go." I quickly fumbled out of there.

That was awkward, but I don't regret finding the information I did.

**Percy's POV**

Annabeth is young, I suppose she would ask those questions. I'm relieved to be out of that literal hellhole, and I'm glad Annabeth's safe now. All I should do now is get to sleep and rest, we'll only be able to read the book when I'm healed.

**Annabeth's POV**

After breakfast next morning, I found Thalia and asked where she was going.

"I'm going to see Percy, wanna come?" she asked.

"Sure." I said.

We made it to the Infirmary and Percy was there looking up at a wall, he seemed bored out of his mind. Right when he saw Thalia he sat upright, and asked,

"Can I go to the beach?" He asked, trying to find something to do, I assume.

"I don't know Percy... you're still healing." she said.

"But the water doesn't hurt me!" He pleaded.

"Alright... I guess." she said.

Percy could walk now apparently, so when she said yes he got to his feet and pumped a fist in the air, and I chuckled a bit. He ran off to the beach.

"I'm going to see if Luke finished breakfast." I said.

"Okay. I'm going to find Nico and tell him where Percy is, at this point if we get the slightest idea he's gone we'll freak." Thalia said.

"Mhm." I said.

I went to go find Luke and he finished breakfast, but was still talking to some cabinmates still at breakfast. I asked him how it was going and he had a sarcastic response about last night, etc.

Suddenly there was another flash like before, and one person came out of it. The boy looked about my age, with black hair and sea-green eyes like Percy's... weird.

At that point a lot of people left, so by the time the light died off completely there was me, Nico, Luke, and a couple preoccupied Apollo kids with Aphrodite girls.

Luke went up to him and asked him his name. He response was a little shocking, but at this point nothing is, really.

"Percy Jackson's the name, Mr. Blond Man." The boy said.


	3. Book Droppings

**2 months? Oops.**

-Creative Line Thing -

**Big Three Back In Time - Chapter 3 - Book Droppings**

**Annabeth's POV:**

_Percy Jackson. _Another one?! The first was confusing enough. Now I have to deal with this one, who is much younger than the first might I add. Younger equals dumber. Not for me of course!

"How old are you?" I said, quickly.

"I'm ten. You? And what is this place?! I was about to have blue cookies!" He sounded frustrated. And _blue _cookies? Okay...

"Well we wouldn't want you to miss your _precious _cookies, now would we?" He shot me a look.

"I'm ten too." I added.

"Alrighty then. Blondie?" He looked up at Luke. I chuckled, as I was the one usually called Blondie. This was a nice change.

He gave a disapproving look and said to the kid, "The name's Luke kiddo, not Blondie. I guess you're wondering, this here is Camp Half-Blood!" He spread out his arms.

"Camp Half-Blood." He repeated. "Got cookies?" He asked.

Luke looked at him weirdly. "I was kidding, Lukey-boy." He said. I giggled at another funny nickname.

Luke sighed, as he dealt with this behavior a lot in the Hermes cabin.

"Well we just had breakfast, want something to eat?" Luke offered.

"Yeah, that'd be nice." Percy replied politely. Didn't know the guy had it in him.

-Love These Line Breaks -

"So I didn't catch your name." Percy said to me, while eating some food.

"Oh, my names Annabeth." I said, directing my attention to the door. Someone was coming in, although breakfast ended. They should all be doing activities…

Perfect timing! Percy Jackson, the first, strided through the door with only a bathing suit. Gross!

"Hey guys, I'm starving since I went swimming, lemme eat!" said Older Jackson.

My-age Percy looked behind him and spit out the water he was drinking.

"Who are you!?" He asked, surprised.

"Percy Jackson, meet Percy Jackson." Luke said.

"Woah." They said at the same time.

"Alright wait. This whole Percy-Percy is confusing me. Hey ten year old one, we'll call you Perce, to ease confusion, yeah?" I stammered.

"Okay." _Perce _said.

"Um so what-how, and when?!" Percy said, pointing at Perce.

"He came in while you were swimming. In case you haven't noticed, he's 10 year old you." Luke explained.

"I see…" Percy trailed off.

Perce and Percy finished there food, and we all went to find Nico and Thalia to fill them in on this morning.

**line brekjalsdkfjlksjdfklasjdflksjdlaksjlkdjadlkfjdkjsl dkj yw**

By this time Nico and Thalia have been filled in, and it's about 3 pm. Figured you didn't want to go through the whole "Another Percy?" "So cute, what happened?" "Ow, you little shit!" nonsense. And if you're thinking that that last comment was Thalia, you're right. Poor Perce.

All of us gathered in Percy's cabin and we told Perce about the whole Greek Gods thing. He took it well.

"I'm going crazy." Perce said.

"Pfft. You're fine." I replied.

"Well this must not be real, so let's wait for these "Fates" to give us a book about the future that includes Greek Gods as parents."

"Before Zeus and Hera come down and have a session of Greek Housewives." said Nico. Perce shut up.

"So what happened again?" Thalia asked Percy.

"While I was swimming, The Fates told me to gather 'round my cabin with you guys, and wait for the book to come that we have to read."

"Alright, should be coming any-" Luke got cut off by a book hitting his head. "Ow."

We all laughed at him, and he blushed in embarrassment.

"Let's just read this damn thing." He stated.

**Review plz i guess i ain't forcin' you cause that ain't my place.**

**-erinwritesfanfics**


End file.
